Talking with Kaito
by senshi moon
Summary: Ryouga gets Rio mad which causes her to run off. Though, she never expected to have some company in her moments of anger. Characters may be (or are) OC.


**I am on a roll! I love how these ideas for Kaito/Rio are popping out of nowhere! Well actually, some do pop out of somewhere but from events years ago that I remember...I just confused myself...Oh well. Characters are OC! I think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.**

* * *

Rio sighed as she sat on the swing in the park at midnight time. She felt sad and angry because she and Ryouga got into another one of their famous arguments and started dueling for the one-hunderdth and one time. Usually, he only critizes her to a certain point, but today was different...

_"Rio. You will never be able to surpass me if you continue using the same strategies over and over. And you say that you can make your own decisions without me telling you what to do. Well you're wrong! I'm going to still be making your deci-"_

_"Shut up, Ryouga! I can make my own desicions fine! I don't need you in my life!" Rio shouted at him as she turned around and ran out of the house. _

"Ryouga..."

"What's wrong?" Rio's head shot up to see Kaito about two yards away from her.

"Kaito? What are you doing here at this hour?" Rio asked in worry. If Kaito was used to laughing, he would have laughed right now because it was _him _that was supposed to be asking that question.

"I should be asking you that. It's not safe for a girl to be-"

"Oh, so you are saying that I can't be out here because I'm a girl?! That I can't handle myself?! You can't make deci-"

"Calm down. I am just stating what a..._normal _person would say."

Rio blinked in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry...It's just that..." Rio trailed off.

Kaito noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What is it? You can talk to me."

This time, Rio blinked at him in surprise. "Oh! Um...Ryouga and I got into an argument in which he said that he will keep making decisions for me because I can't beat him in a duel...And I...UGH!" Rio screamed in frustration.

Kaito walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her. They both sat in silence for quite a while until Kaito spoke. "He just wants to protect you. Similar to how I protect Haruto."

Rio looked at him. "But Haruto is 7 years old. It's natural that you would need to protect him. On the other hand, I am his _twin_. In other words, he is just a few minutes older than me. We're the same age, yet he treats me like I am a 5-year-old kid."

At this, Kaito looked at her in disbelief. Well, it hardly showed, but if one was close to him, which Rio was, one could tell. "I find that hard to believe. I don't recall a moment in which-"

"He does not let me have a boyfriend!"

Kaito was appalled. Was she really upset over that fact? Is this how girls think?

It must have shown on his face because when she saw his expression, she laughed whole-heartedly. "Don't worry Kaito. I wouldn't let something so...unrelevant anger me. Though I do have a feeling that if I ever think of having a boyfriend, he would want to choose for me, or he would not let me at all..."

When she finshed, they both sat in silence. Then, a gust of wind blew by them so hard that they had to hang on to the swings. When the gust had past, the breeze came which caused Rio to shiver. In Rio's anger, she had forgotten to put a coat on when she ran outside. Kaito looked next to him to see Rio shivering. He took off his coat and handed it to her. Rio blinked in surprise at him, but she greatly took the coat and put it on. She knew that if she did not accept it, she would be insulting him.

"Thank you..." And once again, they both sat in silence for a few minutes. Slowly, Rio turned to Kaito. "Kaito. Why are you here?"

Kaito stared straight ahead. "I couldn't sleep." That was his answer.

"Do you know why you can't sleep?" Kaito looked at her. Rio talked again. "You can talk to me."

Kaito sighed, "Everytime I try to sleep, I get nightmares. Nightmares that Haruto will be taken away from me again..." Rio nodded in understandment. "When I can't sleep, I go for a walk."

"Is this the path you usually take?"

"Not really. I hardly come here because there's hardly anywhere to walk."

"What made you decide to come here today?"

Kaito did not respond immediately, and Rio noticed. "I saw a figure running towards here..." That's all he said. But that was enough for Rio. Rio smiled. _'He does have a kind heart...'_

"I'm glad that you came." Her response was not what Kaito was really expecting. He was expecting a- "If you hadn't came, I would have never been able to reduce my anger." She looked at him and smiled brightly. "Sometimes, I need a break from my brother." Kaito looked foward because her face was too bright.

"I understand. Ryouga can be difficult to deal with." His statement caused Rio to laugh very loudly.

"That's so true!" Again, they both lapsed into comfortable silence. Suddenly, Rio turned to Kaito. "How are you going to treat Haruto when he grows up and wants to have a girlfriend?"

At this, Kaito smirked. "Haruto is not interested in having a girl-"

"Yeah, but that's because he's little. But when he gets older, he'll want one."

Kaito stared at her. "You are telling me that a male becomes interested in a female when he gets older?"

Rio nodded. "Exactly. And it's the other way around too."

"You say this from experience?"

"Nope! I just learned from school!" Rio smiled cheerily. Kaito leaned to one of the chain-links (I have no idea what they are called) of the swing.

"Then what you just told me was pointless."

That statement caught Rio off guard. "What?"

"It's pointless to say how one would feel if one hasn't felt that way at all."

Rio glared at him. "Hey! I'm trying to help Haruto-"

"I'll take care of that."

Rio rolled her eyes. "You really like interrupting people don't you?"

"I don't. I just don't feel it necessary to waste time on talking when one knows how the other is going to say."

Rio looked at him with challenging eyes. "Oh yeah! Well! Let's see if you know what I'm going to say now! How about I-"

"No."

Rio was apalled. "How did you-"

"Your expression said it all," Kaito bluntly said.

Rio, again, glared at him. "Well, then Mr. "I know how to read expressions" sir, I think you should-"

"-let people finish what they say even though you know what they are going to say." This time, Kaito looked at _her_ with challenging eyes. Rio narrowed her eyes even further. They stayed like that. They did not want to be the first to break away. This continued for quite some time and would have still continued if Ryouga did not come look for his sister when he realized that she had not been back for an hour.

"Rio! Rio?!" Kaito and Rio heard Ryouga call out Rio's name from a distance. In less than 10 seconds, Ryouga was already in front of them. No overprotective brother would have loved to be in Ryouga's place. There was his sister..._wearing_ Kaito's coat! And they were sitting next to each other on _swings. _What?! Don't only couples usually do that?! He looked at Rio, who immediately looked down upon meeting his eyes, and then he glared at Kaito, who showed no emotion at all. He continued glaring at Kaito.

Kaito raised his eyebrows. "What do you want Ryouga?"

Ryouga fumed. "Get. Away. From. My. Sister..." he said through gritted teeth. "You are not allowed to date her-"

"That is not my intention," Kaito, once again, interrupted. Ryouga twitched at being interrupted, and Rio looked at Ryouga angrily and stood up.

"Even if I was dating him, what is it to you?! You have no right to go into my-"

"I do! I am your older brother! It is my job to-"

"No it's not! I can-"

"You can't! I've seen it-"

"Rio. Ryouga." Kaito said menacingly. They both looked at him. Ryouga twitched while Rio gulped. "Shut up. Don't fight each other for petty reasons." Kaito became silent after those words. Rio and Ryouga looked at each other with sad faces.

"Nii-san...I love you..."

Ryouga smiled. "I do too." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever leave without telling me where you are going..." Rio nodded while she cried. Kaito was looking at them with a smile. _'I hope Haruto and I never become like them...' _

After a while, they both pulled away. Ryouga stared at her. "Let's go home...Rio." Rio nodded and suddenly remebered something. She turned to Kaito...at least where he previously was. Then Rio looked around to see if Kaito was still previously within visible range. He was already close to the park's entrance.

"Kaito!" Kaito turned his head around to see Rio running towards him, his coat flapping behind her as she did. "What about your coat?!" Rio started to take off his coat when his hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up in surprise.

"Keep it. I have one hundred sets of them." Kaito let her go and began walking again. Rio just stared at him as he walked away while Ryouga came to her side.

"What was that about?" Ryouga asked suspiciously. Rio looked to him and smiled.

"It's a secret," Rio smugly said as she began their walk to their house.

Ryouga stared at her as she walked away. "You know that you are-"

Rios smirked evilly. "Who said that I already wasn't?"

Ryouga's eyes widened. "WHAT?! Him of all-"

Rio rolled her eyes. "Just kidding. Come nii-san." Ryouga sighed in frustration and caught up to his sister. _'I'm going to have to keep tabs on her AND Kaito. Great. My life just got more difficult...'_

Meanwhile, Rio was thinking something else entirely. She gripped Kaito's coat. Her expressions changing from disbelief to confusion. _'No...It's not possible...Is it? Could it be that-"_

"What are you thinking about?" Ryouga asked suspiciously as he watched her expressions change, praying that she wasn't thinking about-

Rio suddenly turned to him so fast that Ryouga backed a step. "W-What?..." he asked. Rio continued to stare at him.

"Do you think that Kaito..." Rio trailed off.

'_Oh no, the dreaded question...' _Ryouga thought. _'What am I going to do?' _Ryouga braced himself.

"...really has one hundred sets of this type of coat in his closet?"

And let's just finish with saying that Ryouga had never felt so relieved in his life in hearing that question.

* * *

***sighs dreamily* I love this couple. A LOT! As you people may have noticed. I am starting to feel that I am repeating many of the things again and again. I am sorry that the characters are OC. But this is fanfiction right?...right? Well, that's it! Ja ne!**


End file.
